


Abbie Jennings Headcanons

by cerysemeryse16



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerysemeryse16/pseuds/cerysemeryse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie Jennings is a headcanon created by myself and (mainly) my friend. She's the daughter of Evan and Stephanie on Everyman HYBRID, and all headcanons here are presented in an alternate universe where *choice events* never happened. Considering making it a drawn-out thing; feedback greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Were Thinking 'Abbie'

Jeff walked in first. Then, after taking two short glances down either side of the hall, Alex followed him closely behind. The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. There was no shuffling of sheets, no cooing or sliding of shoes against the freezing linoleum. Only Steph, sitting up in bed with the baby in her arms, and Evan sitting next to them, turning his head towards the two of them as they walked in. He stood promptly, and gestured at them to move closer.  
“You can talk, if you want. She's a pretty heavy sleeper.” Evan's voice was different than anything Jeff had ever heard in his usual tone. “Like me, I guess.”  
Steph smiled, despite keeping her eyes on the child.  
“Has Vinny stopped by yet?” Jeff asked, peering over Steph's shoulder.  
“Yeah, he left about an hour ago. If you sit, you can hold her.” Steph looked at Alex with a maternal glow that Jeff had never really imagined seeing in her.  
Evan offered Alex the chair he had been on, and he sat cautiously, still trying to keep quiet. The tired man joined Jeff in the corner of the room, and they watched the new mother pass her child on to Alex, his awkward disposition suddenly softening, his eyes trained on the baby's face.  
“She's really pretty,” he remarked in a whisper.  
“Please tell me you've picked a name.” Jeff said in a hushed tone, crossing his arms.  
Evan smiled. “Actually, I have. We were thinkin' 'Abbie'.”  



	2. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan was able to respond in time. But just in time.

Evan had sent them away in time.  
That was really all that mattered to him. “In time” was becoming an increasing problem. Initially, they would only joke about it; despite it not being something to joke about. But time after time it would come up. And time after time, it became more and more of a reasonable possibility. They would have to go. It was for the sake of their lives; and even though he couldn’t bear it, there was no other way.  
He made sure that arrangements were made with Vinnie and Jeff. They would keep tabs on Abbie and Steph until they thought that the girl would be old enough to understand who they were, and then they would conceal themselves through private letters.  
The updates would be hell to experience, but he needed to know that they were okay. He needed to know they would live through it. They needed protectors, and there were no two better than his best friends.  
He’d sent them away just in time, in fact, because not long after, he felt the darkness closing in again. But this time, he didn’t fight, because he knew they could be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to "A", who helped me create this character. And to the Summer 2015 Trials of Fanbit GM for canonnizing the name.


End file.
